dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zar-degar
The Zar-degar (Imizari degari) is an aquatic mammal native to Planet Cooler 155 (formerly Planet Viziri). The Zar-degar is an omnivorous species and a rare example of a wholly matriarchal society. Female Zar-degar dominate males both in power and numbers. Additionally, much like the Heolik, the Zar-degar are an aquatic sentient species. Also like the Heolik, they have the ability to survive on land for extended periods of time, should they be properly acclimated. The species is utilized by Emperor Cooler, though only the females are suitable soldiers. The females are notoriously difficult to train, but those who are made obedient are amongst the finest soldiers in Cooler's legions. They are mostly seen as a trophy race - meaning that wealthy or powerful commanders like to flaunt their prestige and command by keeping Zar-degar females as personal bodyguards and mistresses. Digranite, the commander of Cooler's forces, was a notable individual who did just that. History Origins The Zar-degar first appeared around 2 Million Before Age on Planet Viziri, which was a temperate ocean-filled planet. They originated on land, but as their species evolved further and the coldness of their planet proved to be too uncomfortable, they took to the oceans on their planet - which were salt water oceans - and adapted accordingly. As their lungs grew accustomed to the water, they were able to spend more time in it. However, the Zar-degar lung system never fully became suited to being underwater, so each one still had to go above water for air every now and then. In an attempt to stay underwater, they created vast networks of underwater cities, which maintained dry air within them. Briefly in the early Ages, Planet Viziri was attacked by some Jolean space pirates. Not taking the underwater species seriously, the Joleans went on-planet and started scouring it for resources. As they got closer and closer to the oceans and started mining close to the water, the Zar-degar became enraged. Mustering up their full forces, the female Zar-degar attacked the Joleans, coming out of the water onto land and completely destroying them. Other Jolean pirates watched this unfold, and the brutal way in which their brethren were ripped to pieces made them flee the planet to never return. Intergalactic Usage The Zar-degar homeworld was first mentioned by Jolean soldiers who were recently added to Cooler's legion. Intrigued by the mystery, Cooler sent multiple groups of soldiers to capture the planet. None returned. Cooler, being busy with capturing other planets himself, yet wanting the addition of the powerful troops that Planet Viziri could provide, decided to send his most powerful commanders, including , to conquer it once and for all. These soldiers were able to easily take out the aggressive armies of Zar-degar, and they forced them to eventually succumb. Thereafter, Zar-degar females were particularly prized amongst high ranking officials and officers. For governors or generals, it was a sign of immense power and prestige to have one. Being how unwieldy the Zar-degar were, even in defeat, it was often hard to get them to serve anyone unquestionably. One of the highest ranking officers in all of Cooler's armies was Digranite, and he had two of these creatures as his bodyguards; Sika and Sarpack. Most likely, even though they had great strength, Digranite didn't need them as bodyguards, and instead he probably used them solely for his own personal pleasures. Habitat The Zar-degar mostly live in vast underwater cities. Many cities are connected together, and the Zar-degar freely move through them. All males will live inside of the cities. Females will also have homes in the cities, and these include apartments as well as larger houses. Females spend a good deal of their time outside of their cities, outside of their homes, hunting in the oceans. Females have territories in the oceans, and they will defend their hunting grounds fiercely. Female Zar-degar may roam over much of the planet's oceans during their lifetimes. They often live with other females, or even their own sisters, in their houses. Physiology Appearance Zar-degar appearance varies wildly between genders. For females, they are mostly slender, blue bipeds. They are generally around 6 feet in height. They have purple or blue eyes, small, pointed ears, two tongues, and small noses; and over the back of their heads, a large crescent cartilage formation curves back down behind the back of their necks. From it, two long, dark blue appendages, like tentacles, protrude downward. Female Zar-degar hands are webbed, and they possess four digits, with their feet possessing the same number of digits. On the back of their elbows, they have small, semi-translucent fins. While they have no tails, like humans, they possess vestigial tailbones. Their chests have a light red stripe which goes down from their necks to their navels. This stripe is a piece of flesh that can sense sonic activity, which is most suitable underwater. They have only two breasts. Male Zar-degar are not used in combat, and in fact do not even leave Planet Cooler 155. Their bodies are more pinkish, flesh-colored than the females, and they are 2 to 3 times larger than the females. While being slightly taller than the females at around 7 to 7 and a half feet, they are usually much fatter. While underwater, they tend to hang onto rocks instead of swimming around, and they rely on the many females to bring them food. While they do not have the cartilage on top of their head, they do have tentacles protruding down behind their head, though they have four instead of two. Males also have webbed hands and legs with four digits apiece. They do not possess the sonic detector that females do. Lifestyle Zar-degar children are born in groups of 3 to 5. They will stay together and raise one another, as their mother will die within a month of giving birth to them, and their father will never know who they are (as Zar-degar males do not concern themselves will children). By the age of five, the male children will break off from the rest of the group, and they will begin to gain weight and become sedentary. All surviving female siblings will stay with one another, hunting and staying away from predators until around the age of 18. Once they reach that age, they may go out on their own or continue to stay in touch with a few siblings. Both are common occurances. Females grow their sonic detectors at the age of 7. Males will become completely sedentary by the time of sexual maturity. Behavior Zar-degar are ravenous, quick creatures. They tend to work well together in groups, with hunting prey and attacking enemies. Because of this, they rarely war with one another. Females are incredibly empowered, and they rule over their male counterparts. As the males pretty much do nothing and are allowed to be to be lazy to their heart's content, they do not actually rule. Despite this, the males do feel like they control the females; though the later merely keep them around to mate. Interestingly, females die within a month of giving birth. Thus, the queens and other rulers never mate, and a successor is chosen by consensus from the remaining Zar-degar. Zar-degar are also extremely arrogant and racist - as they consider most other races beneath them. And they torment and hunt all lesser races. For races which are stronger, like the Cyrens or Cooler's race, Zar-degar females are very much attracted to them. Females have the innate ability to be very sensual and erotic to those whom they want to be. They are rarely physically attracted to males of their own race, and instead focus this attraction towards powerful members of other races. Reproduction Male Zar-degar will release a pheromone during the spring that will attract all nearby females and put them in heat. The females will literally fight one another to mate with the male once they are affected. A male may impregnate upwards of several dozen females each day during this season. Once a female is impregnated, the pheromone will no longer affect her. Aside from during mating season, females and males will not mate. The gestation period for Zar-degar fetuses is around 5 months. Homosexual behavior is only documented amongst females. As males cannot move and are rarely position near one another, they don't have the opportunity to do anything with members of the same gender. For females, 48% of them actively live with and casually mate with other females. Over 85% are at least bisexual, which is the highest percentage of any gender of any known race. It is very common to see two or more females bonded together. Diet and feeding The Zar-degar are an omnivorous race. Female Zar-degar hunt small and medium-sized fish. They will also collect aquatic plants and eat those. Rarely, they may go above ground to search for any animals or plants near the water's edge. Females will bring food to the males, as the male Zar-degar cannot hunt for themselves. Zar-degar have no set meals, as they will eat whenever they find food. Females usually eat one or two small meals a day. Males may eat upwards of eight meals a day. A female Zar-degar can go 7 days without food and 2 days without water. A male Zar-degar can go 20 days without food and 3 days without water. Longevity and mortality Males tend to live to 80 years old. They become sexually mature at around 30 years. Females tend to live to about 94 years. They become sexually mature at around 20 years. Males enter old age at about 70 years of age. At that point, they can no longer mate with the females. Females may enter old age at around 75 years of age, though they usually lose the ability to get pregnant around the age of 60. The infant mortality rate on-planet is 14%. Off-planet, that mortality rate shrinks to 8%. About 30% of males live to be 80 years old (or higher) and around 75% of females do. Zar-degar soldiers have an extremely low mortality rate in the field of battle at only 2%. Being that these soldiers are so strong and so well-trained, it is very rare to see one fall in battle. Technology Even though they live underwater, Zar-degar have developed quite advanced societies. They had entire underwater cities, which are fully powered and dry inside the walls. They employ the use of complex, albeit clean, nuclear energy Some of the more impressive and famous cities are more than a mile underwater - showing the species' ability to build competent, dry buildings in extreme pressure scenarios. The creatures use some submersibles, but this is mainly for leisure to travel between cities. Never are any vehicles are weapons used for hunting, and any Zar-degar who does so is put to death for "cheating" and gaining unfair advantages. This explains why the creatures are lacking in weaponry and so easily annexed by Cooler, despite their inherent strength. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species